


Snack With A Little You On The Side

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oneshot, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: food fight and sex with Hvitserk





	Snack With A Little You On The Side

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: messy smut, arguing, NSFW please forgive the filth, little oral, nibbling, food fight

“You can’t be mad, you broke up with me, remember?” Hvitserk followed you right into your hut. 

“That’s right. Now leave my home, Hvitserk.” You shot back as you approached the wooden table. 

“Don’t snap at me. I went to Margerthe after you broke up with me.” Hvitserk stormed towards you. 

You rolled your eyes. The reason why you had broken up with him in the first place was because you knew he wanted to be Margerethe. “Hvitserk, get out I’m not telling you again.” You warned. 

“And what if I don’t want to leave? I’m a prince of Kattegate. I do what I please.” He challenged. 

You poured yourself a cup of mead and went to take a sip of it. But when you saw the arrogant look on your face you couldn’t hold back your anger. You jerked your cup up and the mead splashed all over his face. Hvitserk closed his eyes and that arrogant look faded very quickly. He dragged his palm down his face and blinked a couple times. 

“You want to play Y/N? Okay. Let’s play.” He leaned a hand on the table. 

You raised your eyebrows. “What?” You asked. 

He brought his hand right to your face and a piece of bread smeared all over your cheek. You cringed and pulled away. He held his arms out as if to dare you to try him again. You let out a heavy breath. Who were you to deny him? 

Your hand gripped the pale of milk and you practically threw the white substance over his brand new tunic. He stepped back with widened eyes and looked down at his soaked and sticky new tunic. 

When you saw a dark streak cross through his eyes you suddenly understood …You just made a big mistake. He took a step at you and you tried taking a step back. 

Hvitserk was always faster than you. He placed an iron grip on your arm and reeled you right in to his chest while picking up the left over scraps to smear them in your hair. 

“That was a brand new tunic!” He cursed as he rubbed his hand all over your messy hair. 

“I don’t care! Here!” You reached out and threw the whole bowl of hunny over your shoulder. 

Hvitserk paused and you managed to crane yourself free from his grip. When you turned around you saw the wooden bowl tipped upside down on the top of his head. Golden strings of hunny slowly crawled down the long strains of his hair. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from doubling over and laughing. Hvitserk removed the bowl and ran his hand through the sticky hair. That should have been the moment you headed for the boats or even the hills but the dark look of hunger and anger in his eyes made you freeze. 

He reached out to grab you and you turned to run but the puddle of milk on the floor had taken your feet right out from beneath you. The two of you stumbled right to the floor. 

Hvitserk was the one laughing after that. You tried standing up but Hvitserk beat you to it and knocked you back on the ground again. You started laughing along with him as he began to remove his tunic. 

Your eyes traveled down his chest any your laughter died in your throat. Heat spread to your thighs as your mouth began to water. He had a nice body with muscles in all the right places. 

As if he had hypnotized you with a simple look, you felt drawn to him. You missed him and his body even more. You raised yourself on your knees and pulled his pants down to his thighs. His erection stood flushed against his belly and you couldn’t stop yourself. 

You gently grasped him in your hand and licked his underside, from the base all the way to his head. A drop of precum beaded at his slit. You gently dragged your tongue along his tip before opening your mouth wide and taking him in your mouth. 

“Oh, fuck.” He whispered as he rocked on the heels of his feet. 

You swirled your tongue around him and started to suck him gently. 

“Hey, Y/N. Want some mead with your meal?” He asked. 

You looked up and saw him tip a cup completely upside down. 

The mead splashed all in your hair. You pulled away and yanked on his ankle. He fell right to the floor and rolled right on top of you. You barely removed your dress before he licked a long stripe up your neck. 

You shuddered beneath him and opened your legs to allow his erection into your opening. He lined himself up against your drenched entrance and lunged his pelvic area forward. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” He sighed. 

You rolled your hips up to meet his and felt your stomach pull tight. Pain and pleasure bloomed in your your hips. He taken both of your wrists in his hands and held them down above your your head. You remained caged between his warm body and the floor as he pumped his erection inside you. 

He bowed his head down and started to press light kisses to your neck. You feel his teeth pinch the skin right where your neck connects to your shoulder. 

“Hvitserk, shit.” You moan quietly. 

With each thrust of his hips you felt his body become taut and you felt your thighs quiver. The coils in your stomach grew more tight every time he crashed his hips into yours. 

He released your wrists to drag a hand down to your chest and started to palm your breast. Your mouth opened wide and you whimpered at his touch. His mouth covered yours and your moans became muffled. 

You barely had time to register the warmth that was setting your whole body ablaze. Hvitserk had managed to hit all the right spots and all the knots in your stomach snapped. Your whole body tightened as a warm glow traveled right to your pelvic area. 

Hvitserk rocked his hips into with an uneven pace and then let out a quiet grunt just as he came undone. You felt him coat your inner walls with little warm spurts of his seed. 

He rolled off of you and lied beside you, chest heaving, up and down. 

“So…bath?” He asked as he turned to you.


End file.
